Talent show
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: There's a Talent Show!


Talent Show

Nina and her friends were going to play in the talent show against a few other houses. Nina and the girls were getting ready for the show. They were going to match with their boyfriends. Nina and Fabian were going to sing lead vocals. Amber, Patricia, and Mara were going to sing back up and Alfie was playing drums and Jerome was going to be playing bass guitar and Mick was going to be playing electric guitar.

(**This is what everyone is wearing**)

**Nina-A purple short sleeved dress with pleated skirt knee length and purple heels with a black headband**

**Fabian-A black jacket with a purple lining with a black shirt and black shoes**

**Alfie- Green shirt with black shoes and blue jacket**

**Amber- green long dress, black heels and blue headband**

**Jerome-Black jacket, red shirt and brown pants**

**Patricia- Red dress knee dress with a cut on the side, black boots, brown jacket**

**Mick- Brown shirt, black pants, black and blue shoes**

**Mara- Brown ankle length dress with black sash and black shoes with blue stones on them**

Nina was sitting next to Fabian going over the lyrics. Fabian would look at Nina and then they turned on the T.V and saw a big crowd. Nina went big eyed and stared at nothing but the crowd. Fabian and the others noticed and turned it off. Fabian touched Nina's shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

"Nina, you okay? You kinda space out" said her concerned boyfriend.

"Yeah, I just have stage fright."

"Since when?" said Fabian

"I was six and I wanted to do a talent show but when I got on stage I was frozen and then I ran off and cried until it was over. My gran found me and took me home. The next day, kids in my class called me a chicken."

"Oh Nina, I'm so sorry. If it helps I used to have stage fright." said Fabian who blushed at the memory.

But he blushed more when Mick told her the story. Then there was a knock at the door and the parents came in to wish their kids good luck, even Jerome's parents came. He hugged them and cried. Amber noticed and so did Patricia. Then the parents left to find their seats. Jerome was still tearing up.

Amber said "Aww! You're crying Jerome."

This time he didn't say a mean remark but a nice one.

"My parents said they cared enough to come. They never agree to anything I participate in but now they do. But I'm lucky to have this and I'm lucky to be friends with you guys."

Everyone got in a group hug and then they put their hands together and said.

"1, 2, 3 SIBUNA!"

They laughed and then Mr. Sweet came on and after introducing the other acts then he introduced Nina and the others. Everyone walked on but Nina. Fabian walked back and grabbed her hand and they sat down on the wooden stools. The music started and Nina grabbed the mic and so did Fabian.

**Bold-Nina, **_Italic-Mara,Amber,Patricia_, underline-Fabian and Nina

**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity,**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks**

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 AM, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**

**It was enchanting to meet you,**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you know

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The chairs were taken away and Nina was facing Fabian taking his hand.

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

My thoughts will echo your name

**Until I see you again**

These are the words I held back

**As I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you know

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Then the music ended and everyone clapped and Nina and Fabian hugged. Then Amber and the others came up and hugged. Then Mr. Sweet and the other acts came on.

"Now it's time to vote. Please vote or call in so we may know who win." Everyone went backstage and Fabian picked up Nina and spun her around. They all went back to their room and relaxed and turned on the T.V.

"Nina you and Fabian were amazing. I mean we've heard him sing but not you. You are amazing" said Patricia.

Nina couldn't help but smile. Fabian hugged and so did everyone else. Then Mr. Winkler came to get them and also congratulated Nina and the others. Everyone walked with their boyfriends and Nina and Fabian held hands and swung them. They got on stage and Mr. Sweet came out with the card from the judges.

"Now the votes are in and the winner is…

(Nina and the other held hands and shut their eyes pleading and praying hoping they would win)

… Anubis house!"

Nina and the others screamed and laughed and took the trophy. Jerome held it and Nina and Fabian did a victory kiss. They smiled at each other and they put their hands in and said

"1, 2, 3 SIBUNA!"

Then they went back to the room and saw the parents there. Nina hugged her gran. Fabian hugged his parents. Patricia hugged her mom. Mara hugged her parents. Mick hugged his dad. Jerome hugged and talked to his parents. Then Mr. Winkler came in and said

"Since you guys won. You need to do 1 more song as a victory. So come on."

They went back out their while the parents stayed in the room and watched on the T.V. Nina and the other got on stage and they sang "Ours by Taylor Swift." Nina and Fabian were singing straight to each other so they had their chairs turned to each other.

**Bold-Nina, **Underline-Nina and Fabian 

**Elevator buttons and morning air**

**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**

**But right now my time is theirs**

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**

**The jury's out, my choice is you**

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high, the water's rough

**But this love is ours**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**

**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

**And you'll say**

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours

**And it's not theirs to speculate**

**If it's wrong and**

**Your hands are tough**

**But they are where mine belong and**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**With this song for you**

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**

**And I love the riddles that you speak**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**

**'Cause my heart is yours**

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

But they can't take what's ours

They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours

After that, the song was over and they left. Then Trudy rode them back to Anubis house and she opened up the trophy case the guys made and she put it in. Then she made the celebratory snacks and then the parents came. Fabian's parents wanted to speak to her in the hall. Fabian's mum said

(Nina- italic, Fabian's mum- underline, Fabian's dad- bold)

"**Nina we wanted to say thank you for bringing out the shyness that had Fabian. We really think you are a good choice for him."**

"_No, thank you for raising a perfect gentleman."_

"Well we try. But I say that he couldn't have picked a better choice. He just loves you and we do too."

"_Well thank you. I know he will protect me." _

Then Amber turned on a Taylor Swift song and it was Today was a fairytale. She wanted to test Fabian and Nina's dance skills. He took her waist; she took 1 hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. They smiled and danced not even look away from each other. Their eyes were locked on each other. Fabian's parents and Nina's gran were looking and talking about coming over each other's houses so they could meet each other. Everyone gasped when Fabian faked spin dropped Nina. She laughed and everyone clapped when they were done. They sat down and they talked for some time until the parents had to leave. Nina and the girls left but Nina felt Fabian pull her back.

"You think I'm about to let you go without your present? I don't think so."

"Fine. What's my present? Is it in this room?"

"No. It's right in front of you."

Fabian kissed Nina and she kissed back. They stood there until they felt cold water then they stopped and they saw Jerome and Amber and Mick and Alfie.

Amber said "We were calling you for like 6 minutes.


End file.
